Network switches, controlled by signaling software, can dynamically setup end-to-end connections across the network, for instance, Switched Virtual Channel (SVC) or Soft Permanent Virtual Channel (SPVC) connections in an ATM network. Sometimes these connections fail to route successfully.
Today's signaling software provides very simple cause and diagnostics information to aid in trouble shooting failed call attempts. Often, the cause and diagnostics are inadequate to trouble shoot the root cause of the problem as only a single reason is provided as to the failure. Much manual work, often involving more than one operations person, must be done to actually locate the root cause of the problem. This becomes very costly in terms of network resources and time.
More detailed connection diagnostics are required to aid in troubleshooting in these situations.